Mon petit chaperon rouge
by temy89
Summary: Haizaki se rend à Kaijo pour faire une petite visite surprise au blond, cependant ce n'est pas sur le mannequin qu'il va tomber en premier...


hello! me voici revenue avec un os HaiKasa! Bon je ne sais pas si ce diminutif existe réellement mais voilà! ^^"

Je ne suis pas réellement satisfaite du lemon mais je vous laisse en juger par vous même!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Haizaki sourit. Ryôta ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait, en même temps qui se serait attendu à le voir débarqué au festival de fin d'année de Kaijo ? Fier de son idée, il interpella un premier année qui passait par là et lui demanda où se trouvait l'attraction du club de basket. Terrifié par son vis-à-vis, le gamin lui indiqua précisément la direction en précisant d'une petite fois, que l'attraction ne serait ouverte qu'en milieu d'après-midi. Haizaki l'ignora superbement, il avait juste demandé un lieu pas le planning de la journée. Qu'est-ce que ce microbe venait le gonfler avec des horaires à la con ? S'il voulait s'y rendre dès maintenant personne ne l'en empêcherait. Et puis avec un peu de chance, l'autre blondinet serait là-bas en train de finir d'installer…

L'as se dépêcha donc de trouver la salle que l'autre minus lui avait indiquée et entra sans prendre la peine de frapper ou de signaler sa présence par un quelconque autre moyen. D'après ce qu'il voyait, l'attraction devrait être une pièce de théâtre. Au fond de la salle se trouvait une grande estrade avec un décor de forêt, des lumières tamisées et autres choses superflues sur lesquelles l'as ne s'attarda pas. Il n'était pas venu pour faire du tourisme et un bruit dans les coulisses de la scène venait d'attirer son attention. Discrètement, voulant surprendre sa cible, il se glissa derrière sa future victime.

A peine il tira le rideau pou vois qui s'y cachait qu'il aperçut un pied pénétrer dans son champ de vision et moins d'une seconde plus tard il était projeté au sol.

Non mais ça va pas ! Hurla le fukuda, en se relevant prestement.

Tu l'as cherché…

La voix qui lui répondit fini de le convaincre que ce n'était pas le blond derrière le morceau de tissu. Elle était beaucoup trop grave pour que cela soit le cas et puis ce coup de pied ne risquait pas d'être l'œuvre du mannequin. Déterminé à savoir qui était l'inconnu qui se cachait Haizaki tire violement le rideau. L'étoffe tomba dans un retentissant déchirement et il eut enfin la vue dégagée.

Je ne veux pas entendre une seule remarque, Haizaki. Annonça, glacial le capitaine des bleus.

Le rouge était quant à lui sous le choc. Il adorait la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Kasamatsu en petit chaperon rouge. Le petit brun avait revêtit une courte robe rouge à bordure en fourrure ainsi que des bottes hautes et une capuche basées sur le même modèle. Le visage du meneur était crispé et il tentait vainement de se cacher du regard de l'autre. Haizaki déglutit. Tout d'un coup il comprenait pourquoi dans le conte le loup voulait manger la petite fille, lui aussi ressentait en ce moment l'irrépressible envie de dévorer le bleu et de ne rien en laisser.

Il effectua un pas dans sa direction et c'est avec satisfaction qu'il vit le plus vieux reculer. Il était mort de honte dans ce déguisement féminin et le regard de l'autre l'incitait à la plus grande prudence. La chasse était ouverte et aujourd'hui le loup comptait bien profiter du buffet qui s'offrait à lui. En deux enjambées le fukuda se retrouva devant l'autre qui s'était retrouvé bloqué par l'étroitesse des coulisses.

Tes petits copains ne sont pas là, Yukio… ?

Utilise mon nom et les honorifiques, Hai-za-ki.

Seulement si tu réponds à ma question… contra l'as.

Non. Je devais finir de régler les détails avec Kise mais il mettait plus le bazar qu'autre chose, d'autres questions ? s'énerva le capitaine, déjà lassé de ce petit jeu.

Pourquoi ce charmant costume ? s'enquit l'autre bien décidé à titiller le plus possible son ainé. D'ailleurs il pût voir distinctement ce dernier serré les dents et plisser les yeux.

Parce qu'il n'y a pas de fille dans notre club et qu'ils ont tous insisté pour que je joue ce rôle, apparemment j'aurais le meilleur profil. Grogna Kasamatsu.

Amusé Haizaki comprenais totalement le point de vue du cinq majeur même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Etre d'accord avec Kise ? Ils veulent pas un mars pendant qu'n y est ?! Mais le fukuda devait reconnaitre que la silhouette de Kasamatsu était la plus adaptée pour remplir ce rôle. Le capitaine était petit pour un joueur de basket et s'il était musclé, sa taille restait fine et marquée. De quoi faire en sorte que ce costume lui aille à la perfection.

Le rouge pris alors brusquement possession de la bouche du garçon en face de lui, forçant le passage et allant mêler leurs langues en un ballet enflammé. Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives puisqu'un alla se glisser derrière la nuque du Kaijo et l'autre le rapproche de lui.

Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Gronda Kasamatsu, une fois qu'il put de nouveau parler.

Mais je t'aide à révise ton rôle ! S'offusqua le plus jeune.

Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu me fais réviser, de plus je ne vois pas qui tu es en train d'interpréter. Le pervers de la forêt ?

C'est méchant Yukio… pour répondre à ta question, ici je suis le loup et nous révisons avec application la scène où tu te fais dévorer…

Le plus âgé écarquilla les yeux, le fukuda allait vraiment le faire ?! Il ne savait pas s'il devait avoir peur et le repousser ou s'il devait céder à une envie de plus en plus envahissante et se laisser faire. Sa décision fût tranchée à l'instant où Haizaki glissa une main sous sa robe et empoigna sa fesse qu'il s'empressa de malaxer. L'autre s'empressa de détacher la capuche du capitaine. Ce dernier ne savait que faire alors il s'accrocha au cou de l'as et alla quémander un baiser que l'autre lui octroya de bonne grâce.

La patience du plus jeune s'effrita rapidement et il retira sa tenue à Yukio, lui laissant uniquement ses bottes qu'il n'avait pas la retenue d'enlever. Ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps surtout qu'elles ne le gênaient pas pour toucher l'autre. Ce dernier était étonnamment docile, à sa grande surprise, aussi lorsqu'il le retourna de façon à avoir son dos contre son torse, il n'eut qu'un vague gémissement en signe de protestation. Tout acte de désapprobation disparut quand la main de l'as se posa sur son membre dressé et entama de rapides mouvements de va et vient.

Kasamatsu n'était plus qu'une boule de nerfs frémissante, les caresses de son compagnon alimentaient le brasier qui venait de s'allumer dans son corps et bientôt cela ne lui suffit plus.

Haizaki… prend moi…

Comme tu voudras mon petit chaperon…

L'as baissa rapidement jean et sous-vêtements et s'enfonça profondément dans le corps offert. Le capitaine poussa un cri sourd alors que son corps s'arcboutait sous la douleur. Shogo se mit rapidement à se mouvoir en lui, ses mains flattant toujours la silhouette dos à lui alors que sa bouche mordait, suçotait, embrassait chaque parcelle de peau à disposition. Kasamatsu sentit la douleur refluer assez vite au profit d'un déferlement de sensations brutes de plaisir. Ses paumes appuyées contre le panneau de bois sans quoi son visage le percuterait sous les assauts violents du plus jeune, tandis que ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants. Alors qu'il sentait qu'il commençait à approcher de ses limites, le capitaine sentit une main venir à nouveau enserrer sa virilité et lui imprimer de vifs mouvements. Il vint peu de temps après ça, prestement rejoint par l'as.

Le fukuda se retira et tandis que le bleu se laissait glisser au sol, épuisé, se rhabilla sommairement. Sous ses yeux le capitaine était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus désirable, avec son regard humide, ses lèvres encore entre-ouvertes et le corps alangui. Il se baissa une dernière fois et l'embrassa, une fois n'est pas coutume, doucement presque de façon tendre. L'autre ne réagit même pas, ni ne tenta de le repousser et l'as dû admettre qu'il avait dû y aller un peu trop fort. S'il était venu à l'origine pour Kise, il ne regrettait cependant pas d'être tombé sur le capitaine. en y réfléchissant bien il avait peut-être même préféré, il faudrait qu'il s'arrange pour remettre ça... en informant le blond aussi, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon...

Kasamatsu le regarda partir sans tenter de l'en empêcher de toute façon son corps ne répondait plus à ses commandes et il ne voit pas ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Au pire ils se recroiseraient bien à un moment donné et puis comble de l'ironie ce costume qu'il détestait tant venait de lui faire connaitre l'orgasme e plus puissant qu'il n'ait jamais eut. Alors peut-être qu'il ne regrettait plus trop de devoir le porter maintenant…

* * *

Et voilà c'est la fin de ce très court os!

En espérant qu'il vous a été agréable!

Bye!


End file.
